6 Months Later
by 500daysofSpencerReid
Summary: What happens when Spencer visits Lila? Will old emotions resurface? Later Chapters will be mature. Pretty Pretty Please review!
1. Chapter 1

**6 Months after "Somebody's Watching"**

"**Hello? Spencer?" Lila exclaimed loudly in to the reserve of her house phone. She hadn't heard from Spencer in almost 6 months.**

"**Ah… Yeah. Hi Lila." Spencer chuckled. Her voice was warm. He hadden told anyone this but he missed her. He missed her smile. He missed her snarky personalitly. He missed her touch. He wanted to see her more than anything. **

"**How are you? I haven't seen you in ages!" She squeaked. Even though she had so much going on in her life, she was always thinking about him.**

"**I'm good. I actually am on vacation this week and I was wondering if you weren't to busy… we could... ummm." Spencer asked awkwardly. He definitely wanted to see her but he was sure she wanted to did him, after all he did lie to her. **

** "Yes! I would love to see you! Can you fly down tonight?" she asked. She knew how much she was asking but she was so desperate to see his face, feel his skin, run her fingers through his hair. **

** "Tonight?" Spencer asked. He was happy to fly down but sit was very sudden. **

** "Oh… Umm, Or whenever you want to. I'm asking a lot, aren't I?" She cursed at herself for being too forward. What was it about him that made her so flustered?**

"**Tonight's… good. I'll take the first flight out. See you in the morning." Spencer said excitedly. He was finally going to see her.**

**SEVERAL HOURS LATER!**

** Lila's head shot up when she heard a knock on her door. **

"**Spencer!" She shouted as she headed for the door. She reached for the door knob and turned it quickly. She saw him standing there in dark fitted jeans and a purple sweater vest over a white button up shirt and a light blue tie around is next. Lila felt a light turn on inside her. She reached out and wrapped her arms around his neck. His arms snaked around her waist. They both held on to each other exchanging body heat. **

"**I've missed you." Spencer whispered in her ear. She cupped his face in her hands and look at his brown puppy dog eyes. **

"**I've missed you, too." She said quietly. She took her hands from his face and grabbed his hand. "Come in!" she lead him in to the living room. Spencer dropped him luggage and look around the room. It looked almost exactly the same except the spot where the photographic collage was gone. Spencer remembered, of course, what had happened. Spencer noticed all the window were open and it was very hot. **

"**Do you want a drink? Water, iced tea?" she asked while walking toward the kitchen. **

"**Water, Please. The cab ride over her was quite warm." He explained. He took another look around and noticed the back door was open and there was the pool. The pool. The pool where they shared their first kisses. The night he had relived so many times in his head. Sadly, it was also the night he made the girl he had feelings for cry. He felt like he had been punched in the chest.**

"**Here ya go," Lila handed him his water. "Whatcha looking at?" she asked teasing him. She knew of course. She thought about that night so very often. How she wished things had ended differently? Or if they had to end at all.**

"**I'm sorry." Spencer said, his voice shaking. He continued to stare at the water. The way the light reflected off of it. **

"**What? Why?" Lila asked as she stepped in front of him forcing him to look at her. His eyes found hers. He ran his fingers through her hair and let out a sigh. **

"**I'm sorry for lying to you. I'm sorry for leaving. I'm sorry for… everything." He spoke softly, almost as if he was in pain. She was shocked. She had no idea he was feeling this… this guilt. She had forgiven him, she knew he was just doing his job. She felt like it was her fault. She should have told him that she wasn't mad at him. **

"**Spencer, No. Stop. You don't need to be sorry. You were going your job. I forgave you the second you apologized. I could never stay mad at you." She reached up and cupped his face. He looked broken. She felt the urge to kiss him. She wanted to but want sure it would be fair to him while he was hurting. "Please, Spencer."**

"**You are… to forgiving." He chuckled. He watched her face change from concerned to her signature smirk. **

"**And your burning up," she placed the back of her hand on his forehead, "I think it's time for a swim."**


	2. Chapter 2

Spencer gulped audible. Lila strutted quickly to her room, before turning and eyeing spencer's suitcase.

"You are going to come in?" She asked playfully.

"Uhh.. Yeah, Where should i..?" He awkwardly asked. He was already blushing. She giggled.

"Bathrooms down the hall." She turned on her heel and continued to her room smiling to herself. Spencer picked up his suitcase and headed down the hall. After changing quickly, he packed his clothes into his suitcase and stopped to look in the mirror. Had he changed that much from when she last saw him? He felt his heart pickup just thinking about their last encounter. How amazing she looked and how it felt to be close to someone like that. He tried to remember what it felt like, her skin against his, her finger running through his hair. What it felt like to be wanted.

"You almost ready?" Lila called from the couch, where she'd been waiting impatiently. Spencer cursed at himself.

"Yeah, just a minute." He zipped his bag up quickly and opened the door. He walked down the hallway. He almost dropped his bag when he saw her. Could she be any more beautiful? Her blonde hair rested on her shoulder, wave almost whimsically. She was wearing a black bathing suit that looked soo…

"Remind you of anything?" She said as she stood up and twirled. His eyes were glued to her. She look like something out of a movie? Almost unreal. Yet, she was real; he could reach out and touch her. And he wanted too.

"You look amazing." He said placing his bag down. She smiled and took a few steps closer to him.

"Ready to go in?" she asked grabbing his hand and dragging him to the pool before he could answer. He stumbled behind her.

"How the-" He was cut off by the cold water surrounding him. _She did it again _he thought. He brought his head above water and wiped his eyes. She swam towards him.

"When will you learn," she wrapped her arms around his neck., "never trust an actress." He looked in her eyes yearning to kiss her.

"We'll just have to see."


End file.
